My personal Winter
by Dark phased
Summary: All my life I was convinced that no one wanted me but just from a job that was given to me I met her in such ways. She didn't run from me.
1. Prelude: Yukino pov

**Yukino's pov**

I was at the hospital as a nursing student.I have been in this program for a few months now but I had to keep it a secret but other than me two other people knew of it. The head of the hospital and my older sister, Sorano.

 **3 months earlier**

I was coming home late and it was dark. I knew that my sister wouldn't be too fond of me doing so but I couldn't tell her the real reason.

When I got home my eyes widened in surprise when I saw that my sister had her friends Jenny Karen there. All three of them were in the living room but what really scared me is that my sister didn't look up.

"Where the hell were you, Yukino?"

"At my appointment."

"For three hours?! I called your school today and they told me you have been skipping class twice a week!"

I was really scared now.

"But sister, I still did my school work and I'm not failing anything."

She rose to her feet.

"I don't give a damn if you're failing or not. How are you going to get into a good university if you can't even stay in a high school full time?!"

I didn't say anything then she picked a paper up.

"And then go behind my back to this so called 'appointment' that's really an all types of nurses program! You're still a minor, how the hell did you even get accepted?!"

I was at the verge of tears.

"I applied and spoke to the head of the hospital a few times. I told him that I really wanted to be a nurse but I didn't want to miss out and he told me that this program happens every three years because studying abroad was part of it."

"Since you want to prove that you're grown then pack your things and get out."

I was crushed. I knew my older sister was hard on me but I didn't know that she would go this far. I went to my room and packed up what I could into one suitcase then I left out of the apartment.

Since then I lived in an apartment that wasn't the best but it was something until I could get a job as a nurse.

 **Present day**

I was putting in files of the patients but then stopped when I saw my teacher come into the office that I was in.

I stood up to face him and he spoke.

"Ms. Aguria, I have a new project for you. You'll be stationed to handle a wealthy patient."

I blinked.

"Really? Who?"

"Come with me."

We left to the fifth floor and went to the end of the hallway.

The fifth floor of this hospital was more of a VIP area for rich patients and they each had the whole room for themselves.

When we got to the last door we enetered into the room only to see the patient.

The patient had black hair and green eyes. There was a muzzle on her but most of all she was in a straight jacket.

"Um what's with the straight jacket?"

He went to her and spoke.

"Nurse Aguria, this is going to be your new patient Minerva. She is your only patient and the most violent of them all on this floor. She has to stay in the stright jacket and is not allowed 6 feet from her bed."

I blinked then looked at the bathroom.

"So how does she use the restroom?"

"She doesn't, if she has to go there is a bucket for her and she has to cleaned up by the nurse."

I looked at Minerva.

"And the muzzle?"

"She has a history of threatening and biting workers."

"I can handle the threats."

The head of the hospital blinked.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded then he handed me a controller.

"If she gives you a hard time just push this button."

"Yes sir."

With that he left and I went to Minerva to take the muzzle off of her and she just looked at me.

"That man will be begging me for mercy when I'm done with this place."

Just then we both heard a stomach growl and I lifted her shirt a bit only to see that she was very toned in muscle but thin because she hadn't eaten.

"When was the last the last time you've eaten anything?"

"What does it matter? I refuse to eat the trash made in this place."

Another stomach growl then I looked at her file and put the file down. I went to the window and opened it.

"Why don't we get your room some fresh air?"

A breeze soon followed and I looked at Minerva who was looking away.

"I'll be right back."

"You dare leave me alone like this, you're my nurse."

"Don't worry, I won't be long."

Just as I had turned around I tripped over something and fell to the floor. I looked behind me to see that it was a chain and stood up then left out of the room.

I returned with fruit for her.

She just raised a brow.

"What is that?"

I lifted the fruit up and smiled.

"This is Jack fruit. It has a mango mixed with pineapple taste to it."

I cut it open and got a seed out then went to her.

"Say 'ahh' for me."

She just looked at me.

"Fuck no."

I shrugged then walked back to the other fruit I bought.

"More for me then."

Her brow narrowed as I began eating the fruit.

"Hey..."

I looked at her.

"Yes?"

"May I have some fruit?"

"Sure which one?"

"The spotted one."

I looked at the dragon fruit and picked it up. I went to her and began to feed it to her.

When it was time for me to go home I had the remaining fruit for Minerva to reach.

"Goodnight, Lady Minerva. See you in the morning."

She didn't say anything at first then I turned to leave but she spoke.

"Today was interesting."

"It was?"

"Yeah, you tripping on my chain earlier. Shortly after you left I found myself laughing. You should trip or hurt yourself around me more often."

I was hurt but gave a small smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that."

With that I left.

When I got to my apartment I got ready for bed. As I layed on my bed I smiled.

"I'm glad I got her to smile."


	2. Minerva pov

**Minerva's pov**

I woke up from a nightmare and sat up on my bed. It was still dark outside but I didn't care. I suddenly felt a slight chill breeze and looked to see that the window was still open then I remembered why.

"So that nurse left it open for me."

I went to have a seat at the edge of my bed then looked out the window. The lights were nice to look at but I wished that I could leave this filthy place.

Just then I heard by bedroom door open and I looked over my shoulder.

It wasn't Yukino but rather a different nurse.

I could clearly see that she wasn't happy to see me but I didn't care, I much rather look out at the window.

The nurse just walked in then spoke.

"I see that the new girl left the window opened it's freezing in here."

"Leave it, I like it like this."

The nurse frowned but went on.

"And your muzzle is off, just how foolish is this new nurse?"

She looked over to see the fruit that Yukino left me neatly stacked.

"This new nurse left this out overnight, I guess no one told her that she's not allowed to bring food from outside."

I looked over my shoulder to see that this woman had picked it up and grabbed the controller.

"She got those for me because I asked her to."

The woman frowned at me.

"You 'asking', that'd be a day that will never come. Just because you're rich doesn't mean you get what you want. You were put in here because you always throw tantrums and pick fights with every person you see. You're a waste of life that shouldn't have been born, no wonder you father is paying every person in this hospital double time and overtime until he tells us to release you."

I lost it and jumped off the bed to attack this woman only for my chains to stop me as I fell to the floor.

"You bitch! I order you to take that back!"

Just then a wave of shocking pain went through my body. I forgot that she had grabbed the damn controller.

She must have had it on a high setting because it trembling in pain and shock. I soon passed out after that.

When I woke up I found myself on the bed again.

I blinked.

'How did I get here?'

I saw that the window was closed. However what bothered me the most was that the muzzle was back on me.

'Is that nurse going to come today?'

Not long after I thought that the door opened but I didn't look but then a voice was heard.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here, I had to make arrangements."

I looked at her only for her smile to fall into a slight frown.

"Why did they put the muzzle back on?"

She came to me and took the muzzle off. I watched as she put the muzzle next to the controller. After that I watched her open the window then she turned to me.

"Are you alright, Lady Minerva?"

I looked away.

"I'm fine."

"I saw you on the floor when I walked in this morning, what happened?"

"A nurse came in and began to annoy me then I snapped at her only for her to use that controller."

"What does this controller do? Call for help?"

"That and it shocks me."

I noticed that she frowned at the controller.

"What is it?"

"You're not a dog."

I watched as she set the controller down and began stomping on it to smash it into pieces. I was surprised then she looked at me.

"Lady Minerva, it's time for me to bathe you."

I just raised a brow then looked away.

"Only if you let clean my personal area."

"Sure thing, and I'll be washing your hair."

I looked at her then nodded.

For the first time I didn't have to worry about someone cleaning my personal area but what really got me was feeling her washing my hair. the way her fingers scrubbed my scalp it felt amazing then my bather was over. my hand and ankles were chained while she took my bed linen and straight jacket to be washed.

She returned with new bedding and a straight jacket.

I put that thing on then I saw her washing her hands then I looked out the window.

"Lady Minerva, I brought you food."

I didn't look at her.

"I don't want it."

"It's not from here."

"I looked at her and to my slight surprise she was holding a container.

"Something homemade?"

"Yes. Here try it."

She had a bite ready for me then I took it in.

"Do you like it?"

I Looked away.

"I didn't throw up, did I?"

"No."

She then opened her bag and pulled out a book then sat at the desk to write something.

I was hungry and her food was way better than the trash they served me so then I went to the dest and began to eat.

"Lady Minerva, here."

She began feeding me and I looked away.

"If you need anything I'm right here."

She went back to her work and I just looked out the window.

'Is she really going to help me or is she doing it for the money?'

 **2 hours later**

I remained where I was but then Yukino looked at me.

"Lady Minerva, is there something you want to do?"

I looked at her then at the notebook.

"What's that for?"

"It's for the nursing program that I was part of."

"I thought it was homework for school or something."

"I wouldn't be here if it was."

"So what part of the program are you on right now."

"Right now residential nursing and next month it will be Travel nursing."

"What kind of nurse are you trying to be?"

She smiled.

"Either a Travel nurse or a Critical Care nurse."

I was taken back.

"So long do you have me for?"

"Two weeks."

I frowned then nodded.

She came to me and smiled.

"Time maybe short but we can still make the best of it."

"How are you so cheerful?"

"I don't like seeing others sad."

I looked at her then looked back at the notebook.

"If anything were to happen to me, would you be there to help me?"

She seemed surprised but nodded.

"Yes."

When it was night time Yukino gathered her things but what took me surprise was that she took the broken controller with her.

"Goodnight, Lady Minerva."

"...see you tomorrow."

She was gone after that then I layed down to sleep.

'2 weeks huh, not fair.'


	3. Yukino pov: request

**Yukino's pov**

It was time to wake up for me. It was 6:30 am so I had to get ready for the day.

My day during the week was school from 7:30 in the morning to 2:30 in the afternoon, then after that I have to rush to the hospital to take care of Lady Minerva and do my homework. I'm not sure how I will do this but no matter what I can't let anyone know of my age otherwisw I'll be kicked out of the nursing program.

I also had to study for my school finals along with the nursing classes.

Saying that I'm tired would be an understatement but I had to do this no matter what.

When I got to school, Sabertooth Academy sadness filled me. To be honest I much rather be a full time nurse for Lady Minerva than be here but the Head of the hospital told me that he wanted me graduate on time so that I could become a full time nurse instead of a student on a stipened pay for this program.

As the school went on I made sure to do my homework on my study hall time but I had to hide away from others in order to do that. Other than keeping the nursing program a secret there was one other thing that I was afraid of.

I was getting bullied at this place. My bullies was more than one person. One group that bullied me were guys and other were girls.

Both groups were of popular students from Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel.

The leader of the guys who bullied me was Sabertooth's playboy Sting. Before he bullied me he was trying to make me his girlfriend but I kindly declined only for him to get angry. Now he would openly flirt at me by pushing himself onto me and telling me that I would look good under him.

As for the girls they would bully me by calling me ugly and that no one would ever become friends with a needy person like me.

All of this bullying from school happened since I entered Middle school, when my older sister Sorano cared for me.

Even though I have only been with Lady Minerva for a couple of days now she only teased me once but I guess it's because she has no one to talk to without them running off. I wondered if she really needed me in there with her but I'm certain it's just to feed her. When I bathed her the other day she did put up a small fight but I couldn't blame her for that.

It was the holiday season so maybe I could help her get into a holiday spirits.

When it was time for me to leave I left to the hospital but on my way there I looked over my shoulder to see someone coming my way but I just kept walking.

I arrived at the hospital and went to Minerva's room.

When I got there Isaw her looking out the window.

"Hello Minerva, I see that you're looking out the window again."

"Hello human I don't hate."

I blinked then went to the desk to set my bag down.

"Is there something wrong?"

I looked around the room and got an idea.

"How about we do something different for a change?"

She looked at me.

"Something different? Such as?"

"Going outside for a walk."

"I can't leave this room, the chains won't let me walk past 6 feet."

"Then I'll ask for you."

"Yukino don't you get it, everyone is afraid of me. Do you even know why I am in this place or what I can do?"

She was right, I didn't know anything but I figured at least trying would help.

"I don't find you scary."

She just stared at me in surprise.

"You don't?"

"No. I'll be right back."

I left out of the room.

"A simple walk should be enough I mean she is always in that room."

When I got to the Head of the hospital's office I entered after being given permission to walk in.

Inside was the man in charge and a woman with long green hair.

The man looked at me.

"Ah Yukino, how can I help you?"

"Hello sir, I wanted to ask if I may take my patient out for a walk?"

He seemed concerned then I added.

"Once a week at least. She's always looking out of the window."

"I see where this going but I'm afraid that if she goes outside trouble will brew."

"Is there a time that I may take her outside, like maybe at night when visiting hours are over. She wouldn't be able to cause trouble."

He thought about it.

"Alright, I will give her one chance if trouble rises over the weekend about her at all I won't allow it."

I was happy.

"Yes sir. Thank you."

With that I left out of the office and ran back to Minerva.

When I got to her she was laying down on her bed again. I went to go check on her but she looked so cute then I smiled.

"I got good news for you so I will let you know when you wake up."

With that I went to my book work and began working.

Honestly I couldn't tell if Minerva would talk to me but she was awake but she didn't seem interested in talking to me soon the door opened and the lady with green hair walked in.

"Ms. Aguria, may I talk to you for a few minutes?"

I nodded then left with her.

We went to her office and she had me to have a seat.

"I'm Dr. Kyouka, I'm Minerva's personal doctor. She hasn't done anything to you, has she?"

"No ma'am."

"I see, I'm rather surprised that you haven't had any problems with her so I was going to take her but it seemed like you wanted her to leave on a good note so I will post-pone her time here so you can get her to relax more."

I was surprised then Dr. Kyouka rose to her feet.

"If Minerva does hurt you, I want you to let someone know of it right away."

I nodded then she grabbed something from her desk.

"Since you're in the Nursing program, give me your hand."

I nodded and she held my wrist and got a needle ready.

"Since I have you right now I may as well give you the injections since you'll be traveling in a couple of weeks. If I don't you'll be getting these injections all day."

"I see."

After a couple more shots she let me go and I went to check on Minerva.

When I got there I saw that Minerva was looking out the window but was eating something.

"I got a surprise for you, Lady Minerva."

She looked at me and I smiled.

"Keep being the nice patient you are and I'll be sure you have a good day tomorrow."

She just looked at me then spoke.

"What with the bandages?"

"Dr. Kyouka gave me the shots for the traveling portion of the nursing program."

I flinched when I saw Minerva glaring at me.

"How many?"

"3."

She looked back out the window.

"Is something wrong, Lady Minerva?"

"Are you sure you want to become a nurse?"

"Yes. I want to help others."

"No matter what happens to you despite how much you get paid?"

"Yes."

"You're such a trustworthy girl. That could be the death of you someday."

"..."

"But since you had those injections drink extra water or lemon water."

I blinked. What was Lady Minerva saying?

It was getting late and I had an idea.

"I will see you tomorrow Lady Minerva."

"Before you go, why do you do your work in here?"

"I don't have any other place to do it."

"Not even at your home?"

"By the time I get home it's very late."

Just then the door opened and it was Dr. Kyouka.

"Ah Ms. Aguria, you're welcome to leave early. I have to stay with Minerva for the rest of the night."

I blinked.

"Are you sure, I don't mind staying longer."

Dr. Kyouka seemed happy then she handed me a little note paper.

"Thank you but it's alright. You need your rest."

She was right, I was tired so then I looked at Minerva.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow Lady Minerva."

With that I left.

When I got home it was almost 10 pm but I wanted to know what was on the paper that Lady Kyouka gave me. When I saw the writing I was surprised.

It was Lady Minerva's sizes for clothes.

'I can't wait for tomorrow.'

I got ready for bed then went to sleep.


	4. Minerva pov: Plan

**Minerva's pov**

It was the weekend when I woke up and I frowned at the fact that Kyouka had given Yukino those shots but not only that Kyouka had given me a phone so that meant that they were going to use today or tomorrow. Any other time I would have been happy but I kind of liked Yukino, she actually wants me to be happy without getting what I want.

When Yukino got here my usual bored expression turned into a slight frown when I saw that she looked pale more than she normally does.

Yukino came over to my bed area.

"Sorry I'm late Lady Minerva, I went to go get something for you. I hope you like it."

I blinked then she got a key out and undid my chains and took the straight jacket off me.

I was confused as to what she was doing.

"What's going on?"

Yukino smiled.

"Since it's the weekend, I get to take you outside for a walk."

I saw that she had her bag and a another bag so then she opened it.

"Alright, let's get you ready and dressed."

I shrugged then took the straight jacket completely off and to my slight surprise I saw Yukino blushing.

"What is it?"

She turned around.

"I didn't mean to stare."

I just looked at her then I looked down.

I was very toned in muscle and slim but I thought that it was normal in my case. I looked at the bag of clothes only to tense up at a soft touch on my back from Yukino. She was tracing my scars then I looked at her expecting her to be looking at them in disgust only to be surprised when I saw that she looked saddened.

"I've had them since I was a child."

"...do they hurt?"

I was taken back.

"...not anymore."

After that we went on to the bathing process and then I got dressed into the clothes she had gotten me.

"Alright, is this good?"

I faced Yukino and to my surprise she was staring and blushing.

"Yukino?"

She looked away still blushing.

"S-sorry, it looks amazing on you."

I just looked at her then placed my hand on her forehead.

"You have a slight fever."

"I'll be okay, come on."

She grabbed my hand and we left to go outside.

As we were out I wasn't all to interested as we walked but I noticed that something was off. Yukino had us to walk into an alleyway to hide. I soon got my answer when I saw a girl with blond hair walking with a girl with green hair.

I looked at Yukino only to see that she was scared then soon I heard them talking about her.

"I wonder where Yukino is?"

"She will be kicked out of the school and that nursing program. We could just do that right now."

"No, we'll get her at her school. I highly doubt that anyone would help her."

I frowned then looked at Yukino when I felt a small bump on me. Yukino was leaning on me but I saw that her face was more pale than it was when we were inside.

"Yukino..."

No response.

I picked her up and snuck back into the hospital and laid her on my bed. I checked her forehead and neck then frowned.

She had a fever.

"You have been working so hard for this program and you still go to school."

I left the room and ran to the cafe' to get some pulp orange juice. I added lemon juice and honey and stirred it.

When I got back to the room I opened Yukino's mouth and tilted the cup in there.

"Drink this, Yukino."

She did but she was still tired and then I took my top off only to be left in the pants and bra. I climbed into the bed and held Yukino close to me. She needed fresh air and warmth right now.

I held her firmly but to my surprise it felt nice holding someone close, even more so if this person went out of their way to help me.

"You are truly something Yukino, you even confuse me."

I kissed her neck and went to sleep.

When I woke up I saw that she was still sleeping but I felt as if I was being watched so then I looked behind me to see an old friend of mine.

It was Jackal. Jackal was different from the rest of the group I was with from my past. He's the only one that gave a damn about me to the point that if he wanted someone to join him in destroying something or torturing someone for fun I was the first on his list to ask.

"Hey there Minerva, I see that you have a new toy."

I sat up and looked at him.

"She's not a toy."

"Sure. I came by to check on you before I leave again."

I nodded then I remembered what those girls were saying about Yukino so then I looked at him.

"Jackal I got an idea."

"Yeah?"

"I want to keep an eye on her but she's a school student. I want you to cover for me while I follow her next week."

"I don't get to attack anyone?"

"You will."

Jackal came over to the bed and frowned.

"Hey Minerva, did you see this girl's arms already?"

I raised a brow.

"Her arms?"

He pulled Yukino's sleeves up only for me to bruises and scars on her.

I didn't understand, how come I've never seen them until now? I always wondered why Yukino wore long sleeves but I just assumed that she was cold so then I looked at Jackal.

"On second thought you and I are going to follow her."

"Sounds better already."

I looked at Yukino then I kisses her neck again.

'Just how much suffering did you have to go through because of me and this nursing program?'


	5. Yukino pov: Exams and broken hearts

**Yukino's pov**

I woke up and it was dark. The last thing I remembered was hiding in an alleyway with Lady Minerva because Jenny and Karen were close by.

After that my mind went blank then I looked up at the cieling then blinked.

'Hold on, this isn't my apartment.'

I tried to move but couldn't, I felt as if I was being held in place. I soon remembered something.

I never left to go home.

I looked behind me only to see a pair of dark green eyes looking at me, or in a poetic way of saying staring deep into my soul.

"Um hello."

"..."

"What time and day is it?"

"Monday, 7 AM."

My eyes widen in fear.

I wasted no time to get out of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Minerva, I have to go."

I left as fast as I could out of the hospital.

I made it on time to my class but more importantly I'm glad that I managed to have an extra set of clothes on me.

I had an exam in my first class which was English so I did whatever it took to focus on passing. I felt bad for leaving Minerva alone like that maybe I'll make her a fresh baked cinnamon roll, maybe she'll forgive me then...right?

When that class was over I went to my next class, Biology.

Luckily for me as a nursing student this test was going to be very easy.

When I was finished with that exam I was able to leave class early and went to my locker. When I got there I smiled.

"That would be a good idea."

Just then a hand slammed my locker shut and it was Sting.

"So this is where you were, I've been looking for you."

I stepped back.

"Really Sting, I have to go."

I tried to leave but Sting grabbed my wrist.

"I have a lot of stress on me because of these stupid exams so do me a favor and just let me have my way."

I squirmed to get away but it didn't work so I had one more option.

I firmly kicked him in the groin which made him let me go and I took off running to my next exam.

My last exam was Advanced Algebra 2.

Luck was on my side again when I finished and the teacher allowed me to leave early. This time I was able to leave for the rest of the day and went to the hospital.

When I got there Minerva was sitting on her bed but was reading something.

"There you are."

"Sorry for running off like that I had final exams today but I'm sure that I passed all of them."

She nodded then I went to her and took the chains off.

"Come on, let's get you something good to eat."

"No."

I blinked.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No. My brother, Jackal came by shortly after you left and got me food and more clothes to wear."

I looked at the desk and saw that it was true. There was a bag of food and another bag of clothes on the desk. I looked at it with some sadness then Lady Minerva spoke.

"At this rate I will be leaving but not sure when. I'm only leaving faster than what was planned for my stay here in this place."

I felt saddened but I knew that my job was going to be short but I didn't want her to go. I've known her for a little more than a week almost two but I enjoyed caring for her.

"Lady Minerva?"

She looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Is it possible to stay in contact with you?"

"It would be safer if you didn't."

I was hurt then Lady Minerva set the book she was reading down.

"You know Yukino, you worried me when you fainted in the alleyway. Any other time I would have laughed and left you there."

I remained quiet as she stood up from the bed and came to me.

Just in personal space I came up to her cheek. I looked at her and she seemed to be serious so then I looked away as she spoke.

"Yukino, I don't get why you're acting hurt but you knew that our little time together wasn't going to last."

I nodded then she walked past me to get something.

"My doctor wanted me to give you this personally. She said that she's impressed with your work and is willing to help you in return for making my stay here so short."

I saw that it was an envelope but made no effort to accept it.

"I don't want it."

She raised a brow.

"I'm not asking what you want, I was told to give it to you as you payment."

She came to me and shoved it into my bag then the door opened and we both saw Dr. Kyouka come into the room.

"Ah, Ms. Aguria perfect. I was hoping to talk to you today."

I looked at her.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Minerva will be leaving either tomorrow or the next day and because of you it will be a peaceful ride back home. Thank you for calming Minerva down so for that our company will be paying you extra."

"Thank you but I didn't do it for the money. I really wanted to know what it was like to be a personal nurse and I enjoyed every minute of it so it should be me thanking you."

Dr. Kyouka seemed surprised then she looked at Minerva.

"Looks to me that you made a friend here, Minerva."

Lady Minerva had a hand on her hip as she frowned looking away.

"I don't hate the poor nurse but I do find her annoying."

I was really hurt but I did my best to hold back the tears.

Dr. Kyouka patted my head then smiled.

"Don't worry Yukino, I'll be sure to let your boss know that you did an excellent job here for us. In fact when you're done and graduate from high school there will be a job waiting for you overseas."

I looked at her with tears streaming down my face and she wiped my tears away.

"I'll be sure to make sure that you work for us when you graduate."

I nodded then I left the hospital.

When I made it to my apartment all I could do was break down and sob.

This whole time I thought I made a difference for someone but I was such a fool to believe that I could make someone feel better. I'm not good for anyone. I can't even make myself happy, what could I do to help others anyway?


End file.
